Tennouji Kotarou
Summary Tennouji Kotarou is the protagonist of Rewrite and Harvest Festa!. He is a Polluter-type superhuman with the ability to control his blood, and the unique ability as a rewriter to 'rewrite' parts of himself using his life energy, almost like forming a contract with his own body and mind as the familiar. He is tasked by The Key, the Earth's familiar, to save the Earth and the human race from extinction by ending an ancient war between Guardian, an organization of superhumans, and Gaia, an organization of summoners. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C | High 3-A Name: Tennouji Kotarou, Kazamatsuri Bond, Suzuki Bond Origin: Rewrite Gender: Male Age: 17 | 20's | Millions of years old Classification: Guardian Soldier, Gaia Summoner, Secret Agent, Polluter-Type Superhuman, Rewriter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Knife Mastery and Expert Marksman, Blood Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (Can rewrite himself to gain new abilities or skills. Can evolve his aurora to math his opponents), Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can create and control basic familiars, Life Manipulation, Body Control, Instinctive Reaction, Duplication, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can recognize the key despite it's ability to directly affect the mind of others, preventing them from recognizing her) | Same as before plus Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Familiars lack a soul) | Same as before plus Reality Warping, Resurrection, Genius Intelligence, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 2, and 3) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Sakuya who could kill Kirvoy Rog which could tank the impact of a nuclear bomb although it would then die due to the heat) | Town level (Superior to before) | High Universe level (Has the combined stamina, knowledge, and powers of infinite versions of himself. Comparable to Sakuya who had the combined knowledge of all versions of himself and was more powerful than any version of himself, which as a result closed his own destiny, causing all possibilities of himself to die) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can react to and dodge attacks from the Leaf Dragon which move at the speed of lightning) | FTL (Can travel from the Earth to the Moon in no time at all) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can move at the speed of lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Lifted a Hound which weighs a ton. When he was far weaker he had 3x the strength of an adult human) | Class 1 (Superior to before) | Infinite Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class | High Universal Durability: Town level | Town level | High Universe level Stamina: High | High | Limitless Range: Melee range with knife, Extended Melee range with Aurora, Several Kilometers with Blood Javelin (Copied a javelin throwing ability via a Rewrite that Luis originally used to destroy multiple missiles and helicopters from kilometers away with perfect accuracy) | Same as before | Infinite Standard Equipment: Automatic machine pistol, Combat knife, blowpipe with anti-familiar darts, cylinder containing three small leaf bird familiars, his four dog-sized mammoth familiars Dima, Lyuba, Berezovka, and Woolly Intelligence: As a superhuman, Kotarou has extremely impressive perception, skills, and strategic thinking. He can come up with hundreds of possible strategies and narrow down the best one for the situation in less than a second. He has extensive combat experience against both super-humans and familiars, and is also skilled enough to infiltrate and hack into the computers of multiple worldwide secret organizations without being noticed | Same as before | Supergenius (Has the knowledge of infinite versions of himself. Understands the entirety of the universe including matter and time, the nature of various forces, the combination of fundamental laws, and other abstract but firm realities) Weaknesses: Rewrite's effects manifest more strongly if given a long time to go into effect. He can still rewrite quickly, but will need a few seconds to become accustomed to the changes. If he tries to rewrite too many times in quick succession, then he will gain immense power but will go into a rage state which can be fatal or permanent. If he uses up too much life force through rewriting, he becomes much stronger but will run out of life energy quickly and die Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rewrite:' Kotarou's primary power. By willing himself to change, he can alter his body and mind by chipping away at his life force and humanity. He can alter his physical abilities and mind, gain new information and skills, and even gain the abilities of other super-humans (which are really just inhumanly-powerful instincts and skills). However, this power has 3 downsides: it uses up his life energy (thereby reducing his lifespan), the changes can't be reversed, and he turns more into a familiar with each use. Once he uses up all of his life force he will transform into a tree, and later be reborn as the next immortal familiar, replacing the previous one's existence and allowing a new rewriter to be born in the future. *'Blood Manipulation:' Kotarou's other power as a Polluter-type Superhuman. By moving and altering the blood in his body, he can crystallize weapons such as blades and spears, and even strengthen existing objects with his blood. Somehow, his blood weapons are even stronger than steel. He can also stop his own bleeding from any wound nearly instantly, so even having a limb cut off causes little bleeding. If he allows himself to bleed, he can still control the blood remotely. He can use his own blood pools as traps, skewering anyone who gets near them with spikes of blood. His blood can also be temporarily altered to become more oxygen-efficient, viscous, or oil-like. He can also control his other body fluids, like his lymphatic system, which is useful for creating disguises. *'Body Control:' By manipulating his bodily fluids, Kotarou can change his physical features to a minor extent. | After gaining the ability to manipulate his life energy directly, Kotarou can use it to influence his body to change. Although this ability is not as powerful as a Rewrite, it can still be used in the heat of battle to make significant changes. After Kotarou’s heart stopped from too many Rewrites in quick succession, he was able to quickly create and modify a new heart that is much more difficult to stop. In that way, he can use this power for quick regeneration, but at a much lower energy efficiency than just creating aurora constructs as prosthetic. *'Familiar Manipulation:' Using his own life energy, he can create and control familiars for recon and assault purposes. Kotarou is rather untalented in this regard, so he is only able to create and control familiars resembling small animals. *'Aurora:' The power to control his own life force, which he named Aurora due to its resemblance to the Northern Lights. Although stronger and more flexible than crystallized blood, Aurora loses shape if Kotarou stops focusing, and degrades quickly when detached from his body. He can form claws, a giant sword, bladed whips, and even needles which he can fire by increasing his blood pressure. He can also detonate his Aurora remotely, but he has to do it in the few seconds before it turns to dust. Key: Base | Familiar | Reflection Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blood Users Category:Assassins Category:Anime Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Life Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Summoners Category:Mercenaries Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rewrite Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Claw Users Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Tier 3 Category:Geniuses Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users